Come Back Home
by LovelySora
Summary: Juvia y Gray, hijos de familias multimillonarias no deben crear ningún tipo de relación, estas familias se odian al punto de separarlos, pero... ¿Qué pasara? Mal Summary ;w;
1. El Comienzo

**COME BACK HOME**

**Título: **Come Back Home

**Anime: **Fairy Tail/フェアリーテイル

**Pareja: **Gray x Juvia/Gruvia

**Tipo de Fic: **Hetero

**Género de Fic: **Romance/Drama/Reencuentro

**Clasificación: **+16

**Advertencias: **Este fic puede contener escenas obscenas (Más adelante) y vocabulario anti sonante.

**Disclaimer: **El anime y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Opinión de la autora: **Hola :3 me extrañaron? (No) Bueno… eso no importa! Estoy feliz! :D (Se va a llorar a la esquina de su habitación) La otra vez estaba pensando en que escribir… vi una imagen de los hijos de los personajes y el de Juvia y Gray estaba muy kawaii uwu así que se me vino esto a la mente ojala les guste ;w;

_16 de Octubre – 8:39 a.m. Parque de Magnolia._

**POV GRAY**

El delicioso olor del otoño me embriaga, sentado en una banca bajo un árbol de hojas con tonos rojizos. El olor a frio me pone nostálgico, pronto tendré que regresar a la oficina de mi padre y después a la Universidad. Un momento, ¿Qué pasa con esa chica? Vi cómo me observaba mientras pasaba caminando, una chica de cabellos color azul rey, piel pálida, ojos azul oscuro. Cuando me miro se paró en seco, me miro con sus ojos totalmente abiertos su boca medio abierta como si quisiera decirme algo, pero se atoraron en su garganta, movía sus labios pero nada salía, yo sólo la miraba indiferente, al parecer salió de su trance hizo una reverencia y me pidió perdón.

_-Lo siento…- _Se disculpó la chica y salió casi huyendo de allí.

_-Hmp…-_ Bufó Gray observándola ir –_Que extraña…-_ susurró para sí mismo.

**FIN DEL POV**

Gray regresó a la oficina de su padre donde la secretaria lo atendió.

-_Señor Fullbuster, lo busca el joven Gray-_ Dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

_-Dile que pase- _Dijo el hombre dejando de escribir para poner sus codos en la mesa y su cara recargada sobre sus manos.

_-¿Qué pasa? Es raro que me llames a mí siempre llamas a Lyon- _Menciono Gray sentando en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

Así es, Lyon es el hermano mayor de Gray, el primogénito de la familia Fullbuster, próximo dueño de la gran empresa de su familia. Silver Fullbuster el fundador de dicha empresa quiere acabar a la empresa de los Loxar, ambas familias pelean para ver quien tiene mayor ganancia así como mayor fama.

_-Gray, te he llamado para decirte que voy a salir del país…- _Agregó el hombre sobándose las cienes con ambas manos.

_-Salir del país…- _Susurró Gray para sí mismo -_¿Para qué?- _Preguntó.

_-Así es, nuestra empresa tiene que expandirse, iré a Francia- _Respondió Silver levantándose para así voltear a la ventana.

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? ¿Por qué no le dices a Lyon?- _Pregunto Gray algo celoso de Lyon, sí, él también quería ayudar a la empresa para así estar más cerca de su padre, Lyon y Ulter: su hermana menor, siempre han estado con su padre mientras Gray nunca pudo convivir padre e hijo y sí, estaba celoso de que ellos siempre estuvieran con Silver, él siempre estuvo de lado jamás pudo ir al parque con su padre, jugar futbol, ir a ver partidos y todo lo típico que hacen los padres junto a sus hijos. Gray nunca tuvo esa suerte más sus hermanos sí, su madre Ul siempre estuvo con el apoyándolo, ella también es una mujer ocupada pero aun así, aun así siempre estuvo con sus hijos.

_-Te llame a ti porque necesito que te ocupes de la empresa mientras no estoy- _Respondió Silver mirando de reojo a Gray.

_-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lyon?- _Cuestiono el pelinegro algo frustrado por la situación.

_-Él está en las afueras de Magnolia junto a Chelia, por eso te lo pido a ti-_ Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa con ambas manos en la espalda.

_-Ah, ya veo… entonces me voy-_ Dijo desinteresado Gray levantándose del sillón –_Aun no desayuno y tengo que ir a la Universidad. Hasta luego._

_-Que te vaya bien, hijo. –_Sonrió Silver despidiéndose de su hijo.

Quizá no haya pasado el tiempo necesario con su hijo, pero aun así lo amaba tanto como a Lyon y Ultear. Su trabajo lo dejaba exhausto razón por la cual no podía pasar suficiente tiempo con sus hijos.

Gray llegó en su auto y se estaciono frente a un portón de metal que en el centro tenía un circulo y dentro de este una ''F'' abrió el portón y había un gran jardín lleno de flores y al fondo una enorme casa de aproximadamente tres pisos. Camino y observo al mayordomo de la familia abrir la puerta, entro y vio a su madre bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa.

_-Gray, querido- _Dijo la mujer tomando el rostro de su hijo _–Que bueno que vuelves…-_

_-Mamá si sólo fui a despejar mi mente y a la oficina de mi padre, no me fui de aquí para siempre- _Reprocho el joven un poco avergonzado por la actitud de su madre.

_-Lo sé pero para mí fue una eternidad, me tengo que ir a la oficina- _Dicho esto la mujer tomo las llaves de su automóvil y salió de allí.

Por alguna razón le era triste que todos salieran y nadie pudiera quedarse en casa como una familia, pero por otra parte le era normal.

_-Hermano, iré con mis amigas a la plaza, nos vemos- _Saludo Ultear tomando su bolso.

Nadie tenía tiempo para él, sabía que saltaba algo en su vida… alguien que lo hiciera feliz, que le quitara esa maldita sensación de soledad. Quizá su destino era estar solo, su estómago lo saco de sus pensamientos así que le pido a la cocinera que le sirviera algo.

-_Eva, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- _Pregunto Gray sentándose en la mesa esperando respuesta de la cocinera.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se fue a duchar para luego ir a la Universidad en su coche.

-_Hielito, ¿Esto es tuyo?- _Pregunto Natsu con mirada seria y con una revista XXX en las manos.

_-¡¿D-D-D-De dónde sacaste esto imbécil?!- _Con un sonrojo en su cara Gray le quito la revista y la escondió en su mochila para después propinarle un puñetazo a su amigo.

_-¡Sabía que era tuyo! Eres un pervertido Gray~- _Dijo Natsu burlándose de Gray.

_-Eres un pendejo Natsu- _Se defendió Gray aun sonrojado.

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-_ Atacó Natsu molesto.

Natsu Dragneel, el mejor amigo de Gray, es un chico optimista, agradable, guapo y algunas veces estúpido, todos los de la Universidad Fairy Tail saben que está enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia aunque este lo niegue.

_-No es de tu incumbencia flama estúpida, nos vemos llegó tarde a clases- _Se giró Gray despidiéndose de Natsu.

-_¡Esto aún no termina idiota!- _Gritó Natsu eufórico.

_-Natsu, ¿Qué te pasa?_- Pregunto una rubia de ojos chocolate tomándolo del hombro.

_-L-L-L-Lucee!-_ Natsu se puso extremadamente sonrojado separándose de ella.

-_Me llamo Lucy- _Dijo algo ofendida.

Gray estaba estudiando Leyes, su padre lo había obligaba para ser el abogado de la familia, Gray en realidad ni siquiera quería estudiar, pero ese día algo raro paso, una chica de cabellos azul rey y piel pálida entro al salón llamando la atención de todos, era realmente linda, su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba una falda de mezclilla pegada, una camisa amarilla que le cubría el cuello, una chaqueta de mezclilla que le llegaba a la altura de los codos y botas cafés que le quedaban un poco debajo de las rodillas. Gray se quedó pasmado a tal chica tan bella, pero… cuando la mira a la cara recordó que era la misma chica de la mañana, no podía equivocarse era ella ¡Claro! Recordó que ella era Juvia, Juvia Loxar, hija del empresario más famoso de toda Fiore.

_-¿E-E-Eres Juvia?- _Tartamudeó Gray hasta conseguir decir la pregunta.

_-Sí… Yo soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar- _Respondió Juvia decidida -_¿Y tú eres?_

_-Gray Fullbuster…-_Respondió engreído.

Juvia Loxar, hija única de la familia Loxar, una de las más famosas y millonarias de Fiore, ella creció con los cocineros y mayordomos de la familia ya que sus padres no tenían tiempo para ella.

-_Gray…- _Recordó la chica, su padre le había hablado de un tal ''Gray Fullbuster'' un chico de su misma edad. Juvia al escuchar su corazón latía más y más fuerte –_(¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Esto es sentir amor? Gray-sama lo amo, es usted tan bello)-_Pensó la Loxar quien rápidamente se giró y se dijo así misma -_¡Cálmate Juvia!- _Con ambas manos en las mejillas.

_-(¿Y a está que le pasa?)- _Pensó Gray mientras la veía con mal gusto -_¿Estás bien?- _Preguntó confundido.

_-S-S-Sí…- _Masculló ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos.

_-(Rara)-_ Pensó Gray.

Una vez terminadas las clases me dirigí a mi auto, cuando de repente vi a alguien observando a todos los lados. Me acerqué pude ver que era Juvia; al parecer esperaba a _alguien_ pero ese_ alguien_ no aparecía.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?-_Preguntó Gray sacando las llaves de su auto.

_-Juvia está esperando a su chofer, pero no ha llegado- _Contesto cabizbaja jugando con sus pulgares.

_-Entonces sube- _Le dijo secamente mientras entraba a su automóvil.

_-Ehh…- _Dijo confundida.

_-Yo te llevaré a tu casa- _Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

_-¿Enserio Gray-sama llevará a Juvia a casa?- _La chica se sobresalto sonrojada.

_-Sí, ahora sube._

_-¡Sí!- _Le dijo sonriendo.

En el auto había un silencio asfixiante, Juvia se sentía realmente incómoda así que se decidió a romper ese silencio.

_-Etto… ¡Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama se ofreciera a llevarla a casa!- _Habló sonrojada.

_-No es nada…- _Dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡_Claro que sí! ¡A pesar de que nuestras familias se odian, Gray-sama aun así ayudo a Juvia!- _Dijo sin pensar Juvia, pero en verdad que estaba agradecida.

_-…-_

Gray no se inmutó en contestar solo hizo una mueca desagradable, Juvia se sentía apenada quizá por lo que dijo.

-_L-Lo lamento…-_ Se disculpó.

-_No importa.- _Contestó secamente.

Juvia le dijo la dirección y al fin llegaron, Juvia se bajó y agradeció a Gray por haberla llevado, se despidieron y Juvia entro a la mansión.

Gray llegó a casa saludo como de costumbre a su hermana y madre, entro a su habitación y saco unos libros para posteriormente ponerse a estudiar cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

''_Hielito, tienes que venir lo más rápido''_

_-Natsu _

-_Ahora que quiere ese idiota.- _Tomó su teléfono y le devolvió el mensaje_._

''_No jodas flamita, voy a estudiar''_

_-Gray_

Lanzó su teléfono a la cama, se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer cuando de nuevo vibro su teléfono, Gray lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

''_Es enserio Gray, necesito de tu ayuda''_

_-Natsu_

Gray rodó lo ojos, tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa.

Llegó a la casa de Natsu y lo vio en el sofá sentado con los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en la boca, se le veía pensativo y triste.

_-Entonces… ¿Qué necesitas flamita?- _Preguntó Gray algo sarcástico.

-_Luce… me dijo que yo… le gusto…- _Susurró mientras se sonrojaba.

_-¿Y qué le dijiste?- _Se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

-_Nada… Hui de allí…-_

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Natsu! ¿Ella te gusta no es así?- Dijo alterado mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba de la camiseta -_¡Esperaste este momento y ahora que lo tenías! ¡Huyes! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- _Dicho esto lo lanzo al sofá.

_-¡Lo sé! Pero…- _No dijo nada pues cambio su cara a tristeza.

-_¡Pero qué! Eres un imbécil…-_ Gritó con brazos cruzados.

-_Mirajane me dijo que Lissana está aquí… y tú sabes que yo y Lissana tenemos un matrimonio arreglado- _Le dijo Natsu.

_-¡Pero tu amas a Lucy! Lissana está enamorada de alguien más… y lo sabes…_-Reprochó.

-_Lo sé… pero… que puedo hacer yo…- _Se lamentó Natsu.

-_Entonces… ve a por Lucy…- _Dicho esto Gray posiciono su mano en el hombro de su amigo- _Ella te espera a ti._

_-Gracias… te debo una…- _Ambos salieron y Natsu salió disparado hacia la casa de Lucy.

**Qué les parecio? :'D Leanlo plz uwu o llorare**

**Lovely: Gaby porque golpeaste a Brandon? D:**

**Gaby: es un pendejo aléjalo de aquí**

**Lovely: pero D: no puedoo!**

**Nicolás: No puede porque lo hama**

**Gaby: … *Le da una patada ninja a Nicolás***

**Nicolás: *Agonizando***

**Lovely: Nicolás! D:!**

**Así es Gaby es una asesina :c ya mato a mis amigos puta bida**

**Hasta la próxima bebés! :'D**


	2. I Miss You

**I MISS YOU**

_**Holi lml me extrañaron, lo sé :v aquí la segunda parte del fic más esperado del momento! :'D (No) Recibí reviws y me dijeron que no pusiera a Lissana de mala :v y pues yo no tenia esa idea xdd de hecho le puse que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más para no cagarla :vvvv**_

_**Edades:**_

_**Juvia: 20**_

_**Gray: 21**_

_**Natsu: 21**_

_**Lucy: 20**_

_**Gajeel: 22**_

_**Levy: 20**_

_**Lyon: 24**_

_**Ultear: 17**_

_**Comenzamos shikibeibis uwu **_

**Mansión de los Loxar, cocina.**

-_¡Ahh! Gajeel-kun eres muy malo con Juvia- _Sollozo Juvia haciendo pucheros pues le había contado a su amigo de toda la vida que conoció a un Fullbuster, amigo de toda la vida pues el padre de Gajeel; Metalicana y el padre de Juvia son socios que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan juntos y así Gajeel y Juvia se la pasaban todo el día jugando. Gajeel ve a Juvia como una hermana menor que se mete en problemas y él tiene que dar la cara por ella.

-_Mujer, sabes que si tu padre se entera de que conociste a un ''Fullbastor'' te matará-_ Replicó Gajeel quien estaba revisando el refrigerador en busca de comida.

_-Es Fullbuster,- _Corrigió Juvia- _ además Juvia no piensa que Gray sea mala persona – _Le dijo – _Al contrario, Gray es buena persona._

_-Como sea, tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu padre y los Fullbastor o como se diga no se llevan bien- _Contesto secamente mientras se sentaba en una silla de la mesa para comer lo que había conseguido del refrigerador.

_-Buahhh! Gajeel-kun por favor no le vayas a contar nada al padre de Juvia- _Pidió Juvia sollozando y jalando la camiseta del chico.

_-E-Está bien… p-pero ¡Suéltame!- _Gritó abochornado Gajeel.

_-Joven Gajeel, su habitación esta lista- _Hizo una reverencia la mujer de edad mayor.

_-Muchas gracias Isabel- _Agradeció Juvia devolviéndole la reverencia.

_-Sí, muchas gracias- _También dijo Gajeel mientras hacía repetidas reverencias.

_-Por nada, llámenme si necesitan algo más- _Rio la mujer para después marcharse.

_-Juvia iré a tomar una ducha para dormir, mañana iré a la librería por unos libros para la tarea, Geehee~- _Dijo con su típica risita.

Juvia asintió y después de cenar subió a su habitación para poder descansar de ese día tan agotador. No podía creer que durmió 4 horas, pero no importaba ya que tenía el día libre y podía hacer lo que le plazca. Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Gajeel alistándose y acomodándose la mochila.

_-¿Saldrás Gajeel?- _Preguntó Juvia tallándose un ojo.

_-Sí, iré a la librería. –_Respondió.

_-Gajeel-kun ira a visitar a Levy-chan~- _Dijo Juvia con voz picarona.

_-¡C-C-Claro que no! ¿Para qué quisiera visitar a esa enana?- _Trató de no sonrojarse pero muy mal, se sonrojo.

_-A Gajeel-kun le gusta Levy-chan~- _Rio Juvia por el sonrojo de su amigo.

_-¡Cállate!- _Gritó.

Gajeel caminaba por la calle pues le parecía más fresco salir caminando que ir en su automóvil, en el trayecto compro una rosquilla de chocolate pues el hambre era tanta que hasta podía comerse un elefante, pero no… era mejor una rosquilla. Cuando llegó a la Librería se acercó con la Bibliotecaria.

_-Hola enana Geehee~- _Se burló. -_¿Qué demonios quieres Gajeel?- _Le dijo enfadada.

Exacto, ella era Levy McGarden; una chica de 20 años, estatura baja, cabello azul corto y alborotado, enormes ojos café que trabajaba en Librería pues ella estudiaba una Licenciatura en Lengua y Literatura ya que a Levy le fascinaban los libros, eran su vida.

_-No es así como una Bibliotecaria debería tratar a sus clientes…- _Dijo imitando la voz de Levy.

_-Tsk…- _Levy chasqueo la lengua mientras oprimía sus puños –_En fin… ¿Qué necesita?- _Trató de ser linda.

_-Estoy buscando libros sobre la geografía, ya sabes…- _Rebeló Gajeel, así es Gajeel estudiaba la profesión de la Geodésica.

_-Por aquí- _Guio Levy a Gajeel hasta el pasillo de Geografía.

_-Gracias enana- _Agradeció Gajeel.

_-No me llames así…- _Infló sus mejillas sonrojadas –_Mi nombre es Levy… LE-VY recuérdalo._

Pasaron algunas horas y Gajeel apuntaba la información que encontraba importante pero… ¡Al carajo! ¡Todo lo que decía era importante! Pero ni modo, lo tenía que apuntar.

_-Levy termino tu turno- _Dijo una mujer mayor con cara de malvada y anteojos.

_-Ya veo… iré por mis cosas para retirarme- _Levy se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el cuarto de empleados donde se encontraba su chaqueta y su bolso.

Gajeel termino su trabajo, llevo unos cuantos libros y salió pero observo a lo lejos a Levy, se apresuró en alcanzarla.

_-¡Enana!- _Gritó Gajeel extendiendo una mano al aire moviéndola.

_-¿Ehh?- _Esta por instinto reconoció la voz y volteo_ -¿Qué pasa Gajeel?- _Preguntó confundida la McGarden.

_-Te invito a comer, vamos – _Dijo esbozando una sonrisa –_No te preocupes, yo pago- _Se burló.

-_Está bien, me gustó la idea de que tú pagas- _Infló las mejillas para después burlarse.

_-Eres una enana malvada- _Le dijo desordenando el cabello azulado de Levy.

_-¡I-Idiota! Me llamó Levy- _Chilló cual niña pequeña.

Gajeel al oír el comentario de la chica comenzó a burlarse a carcajadas. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida, entraron y hablaron de cómo les había ido en su vida, por cierto, olvide mencionar que ellos estudiaron juntos la secundaria. Levy le platico sobre lo que estaba estudiando en la Universidad a lo cual Gajeel solo le dijo: ''_Sigues siendo un ratón de biblioteca'' _y recibió un golpe en la rodilla por cortesía de Levy.

**POV LEVY**

Gajeel me conto que estaba estudiando la Profesión de la Geodésica. Yo me impresione, en la secundaria él era un matón lleno de piercings y de mala reputación. En cambio yo, era la chica de mejores calificaciones en toda la Secundaria, Gajeel se sentaba detrás de mí así que fuimos siendo amigos hasta el punto de que él iba a mi casa para hacer la tarea juntos, sus calificaciones subieron y ya no era tan maldito como antes. Al salir de la secundaria nos vimos una…dos o tres veces, hasta que entramos a la Preparatoria nos veíamos más seguido pues yo comencé a trabajar en la Biblioteca Gajeel me visitaba para preguntarme sobre algunas tareas o buscar información en los libros. Hoy cuando me invito a comer me sentí extremadamente feliz pues él tiene su lado tierno y eso me hace sentir… ¿Enamorada? ¡Dios Mío! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Estoy Enamorada de ese Gajeel Redfox! Cuando íbamos caminando juntos por la calle mucha gente nos miraban ¿Y si pensaban que éramos novios? Eso me ponía sonrojada. Al terminar de comer salimos y Gajeel me acompaño hasta mi casa, eso fue de lo más lindo.

**FIN DEL POV**

Juvia se encontraba en la tina del baño relajándose.

_-Ahh… Juvia quiere salir de compras…- _Susurró con los ojos cerrados medio dormida.

Salió de la tina y se colocó una toalla, salió y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso un short negro, una blusa con mangas apompadas color tinta con puntos blancos y un moño azul turquesa, botas negras y si cabello atado en una trenza desordenada. Tomo su bolsa y salió. Caminó por las calles, al cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, cruzó pero a lo lejos vio un automóvil que venía a toda velocidad ¡Pero qué carajo! ¡El semáforo marcaba rojo! Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado para que alguien la abrazo por detrás y la empujo hasta la acera.

_-¡Cuidado!- _Gritó esa persona Juvia no podía ni hablar solo observo que alguien la lanzo hasta la acera. Cuando cayó al suelo Juvia cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo, miedo de abrir los ojos y despertar en un hospital, más los abrió.

-_Eh…?-_ Musito confundida.

_-¿Eres Juvia? ¡Háblame! ¿Estás bien?- _Gritó un chico Pelinegro posicionándose sobre ella.

Juvia despertó de su trance y observo al chico ¡Era Gray! La había ayudado –_G-Gray-sa-ma...- _Juvia lo miró fijamente y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. –_Juvia… tenía miedo…-_ Sollozo.

Gray la ayudo a ponerse de pie ya que ella se había lastimado las rodillas –_Ya estás bien… ¿A dónde ibas?- _La ayudo a levantarse.

_-Iba… de compras…- _Respondió.

_-Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- _Se ofreció.

_-¿Gray-sama haría eso por Juvia?- _Los ojos de la Loxar se abrieron y esta se sonrojo.

_-Claro- _Sonrió de lado Gray.

Gray acompaño a Juvia hasta una plaza donde había montones de tiendas de ropas. Juvia entro a demasiadas tiendas parecía que su dinero se multiplicaba hasta que pasaron por una tienda de anillos y collares.

_-Mire Gray-sama ¿No le gusta ese collar?- _Le preguntó entusiasmada apuntando un collar de cadena con una cruz y un cristal incrustado en el centro de este.

_-Emmm… sí…- _Contesto sonrojado.

_-¿Entonces lo quiere?- _Le dijo Juvia.

_-¿Qué? No puedo aceptarlo. –_Dijo.- _¡Vamos Gray-sama! Juvia quiere compensarle haberla ayudado –Chilló Juvia- _Juvia no, enserio. -_¡Vamos! – _Hizo berrinche Juvia. –_Está bien… a cambio de que yo te compre uno a ti- _Propuso mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y Juvia le pidió a la chica del mostrador que se quería llevar ese collar, por su parte Gray observo un collar dorado con un diamante pequeño que tenía grabado ''_I miss you'' _en letra cursiva. Le dijo a la chica del mostrador que él se llevaría ese collar. Al salir le obsequio el collar a Juvia.

_-Gray-sama… es hermoso…- _Dijo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas -_¿Podría colocárselo a Juvia?- _Pidió y este asintió, Juvia se giró y levanto su cabello mientras Gray colocaba el collar al hermoso cuello de la chica.

_-Listo…- _Dijo Gray y Juvia se giró para otorgarle un beso en la mejilla y le dio el collar, Gray igualmente le pidió que le pusiera el collar, ella asintió pero ella no se giró paso sus brazos por el cuello de Gray acercándose a su rostro si entiendo sus respiraciones y sus labios pidiendo a gritos que se besaran.

_-J-Juvia…-_ Susurró Gray colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

_-G-Gray-sama…- _Imitó Juvia acercándose más.

Gray no se pudo contener y beso los labios de la chica, un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Un beso… que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

**Holi xddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd cortando en la mejor parte everywhere :v Hail LovelySora hahahahahaha**

**LovelySora: Shabelos, la actualize.**

**Nicolás, Gaby y Brandon: … *Ignorando***

**LovelySora: Tengo Nutella**

**Nicolás, Gaby y Brandon: KHEEEEEEE *Se lanzan sobre mi gg* **

**LovelySora: Malditos :c solo me quieren cuando tengo comida *Kokoro rotado***

**Hasta luego bebés 3**


	3. Waiting For You

**WAITING FOR YOU **

**Hola bebés me extrañaron lo sé uwu tengo que mencionarles algo sobre este fic uwu. Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de 2NE1 (Exceptuando ''I Miss You'' en realidad es ''Missing You'' pero ese será un título más adelante). **

**Advertencia de Lemon.**

**Comencemos…**

**POV Juvia**

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Gray-sama, desde ese día hablamos normalmente como lo habíamos hecho siempre, pero… el parece que lo olvido cuando para mí fue algo muy importante, quizá lo fue para mí porque tengo sentimientos hacia él pero Gray-sama no tiene sentimientos hacia Juvia.

**Flashback…**

_-Juvia…- Susurró Gray al separarse de los labios de Juvia._

_-L-Lo siento… Gray-sama…- Dicho esto Juvia se echó a correr dejando a un Gray confundido y sonrojado._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Juvia pensó que Gray-sama atesoraría ese momento tan… mágico y tierno, pero parece todo lo contrario. Quisiera tocar el tema con Gray-sama pero parece que lo evita ¿Por qué? Me duele el corazón pensar que para el nada más fue un beso y ya.

**FIN DEL POV**

Juvia estaba en la tina abrazando sus rodillas, estaba pensando y acaso ella era correspondida ¿Y si no era así? Ella no quería volver a sufrir por un hombre, no esta vez. Se le estaba haciendo tarde pero aun así no se apresuró en salir al contrario, se tomó su tiempo pero un furioso Gajeel quien tocaba la puerta para que esta saliera.

_-¡Joder Juvia apresúrate! Ya es tarde ¿qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- _Gritaba Gajeel golpeando la puerta.

_-Basta Gajeel-kun, ya voy a salir- _Suspiro y tomo su toalla.

_-Te espero abajo, ¡Apresúrate! No quiero llegar tarde- _Le dijo enojado por su tardanza.

Juvia entro a su habitación y busco que ponerse, busco y busco hasta que al fin encontró algo; se puso un top blanco con una falda floreada, una chaqueta de mezclilla cortó que lo arremango hasta los codos, unos botines negros, un sombrero negro y después se hizo una trenza rápida. Aunque era otoño tenía sus días en los cuales hacía un calor insoportable, como este día.

Una vez ya en la Universidad Gajeel se fue con Natsu y Gray, por otro lado Juvia se encontró a Erza por el camino.

_-Hola, Erza-san- _Saludo Juvia con una sonrisa.

_-Hola Juvia- _Respondió el Saludo la chica pelirroja que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una blusa de tirantes negra con un moño y tacones del mismo color.

_-¡Que linda te ves Erza-san!- _Le dijo Juvia por el atuendo de la pelirroja.

_-G-Gracias… tu igual…- _Se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

_-¿Saldrás hoy con Jellal-san?- _Pregunto con una sonrisa picarona Juvia.

Jellal Fernándes: el chico de los sueños de Erza, está en el consejo estudiantil de su Universidad

_-Waah… J-Juvia… es un secreto…- _Chilló completamente sonrojada.

Después de Charlar y Charlar se encontraron a un Natsu y una Lucy tomados de la mano y hablando como bebes mientras chocaban nariz con nariz, Juvia y Erza quedaron petrificadas ante tales imágenes de amor.

_-Ñooo, yo te quiero más- _Canturreo Lucy chocando su nariz con la de Natsu.

-_¡Que Ñoo! Yo te quiero más~-_ Protesto Natsu canturreando, y seguido comenzó a darle besitos a Lucy por toda la cara.

_-Chi-chi-cos…- _Dijo aterrada Juvia.

Lucy y Natsu abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojaron muchísimo al punto de tirar humo por las orejas, al darse cuenta ambos de separaron.

_-Etto…- Tengo clase así que mejor me voy…-_Tartamudeo Lucy y después comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Mientras que en la cabeza de Erza y Juvia aún estaban procesando lo que acababan de ver algo así como '' ¡¿Pero qué mierda paso aquí?!'' Hasta que la campana sonó ella caminaron por los pasillos.

-_Y… ¿Cómo vas con Gray?- _Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

_-Entre Juvia y Gray-sama no hay nada más que amistad- _Chillo la Loxar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Ya veo… sabes… harían una hermosa pareja…- _Agrego Erza sonriendo. -_Te dejo, tengo que ir a preparar platillos… ya sabes…- _Se despidió alejándose a toda prisa, no, Erza no es la cocinera de la Universidad, ella estudia Gastronomía.

Juvia también se dirigió a su clase pero para su suerte su aula estaba en el último piso del edificio 3, ''_Maldición'' _Pensó apresurando su paso, cuando entro el profesor ya estaba en clase y al buscar un asiento TODOS estaban ocupados excepto uno… al lado de Gray, así es muchachos, Juvia tratando de alejársele y su destino juntándoles, este día estaría pero de los demonios, joder. Juvia cada vez que miraba de reojo a Gray se le venía a la mente su exnovio Bora, ese maldito que se acostó con 3 mujeres y todavía tenía el descaro de decírselo por una carta, ¿Qué huevos, no?

''_No quiero conocer a nuevas personas y no sé por qué,_

_Aún sigo odiándote tanto, _

_Nuestro encuentro fue como el destino,_

_Pero ahora somos completos extraños''_

Pensó Juvia al recordar a Bora, quizá ella se por fin se había enamorado, pero… tenía miedo de ser abandonada. Al terminar la clase Juvia salió del aula pero Gray la siguió.

_-¡Juvia!- _Le gritó Gray, y ella volteo.

_-¿Hmp?- _Musitó confundida. -¿_Qué pasa Gray-sama?- _Preguntó.

_-Quería saber si…- _Gray camino hasta ella. –_Si… quisieras ir a tomar un café a la salida…- _Le dijo sonrojado.

_-Lo siento, Juvia tiene muchas cosas que hacer –_Contesto secamente y se giró para seguir caminando.

_-¿Qué harás?- _Le preguntó Gray curioso.

_-Juvia no quiere sonar grosera pero… eso no le incumbe…-_ Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_…- _Gray frunció el ceño –_Es por lo del beso, ¿No es así?- _Dijo secamente.

_-Eh…-_ Juvia se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como platos –_N-No…-_

Gray la acorralo contra la pared y la miraba fijamente, clavándole esos fríos ojos grises, Juvia estaba asustada pero Gray la miraba molesto.

_-¡Contesta! ¿Es por eso verdad?- _Pregunto de nuevo Gray.

_-G-Gray-sama… Juvia tiene miedo- _Tartamudeo Juvia temblando de miedo.

_-No te lo volveré a repetir…- _Gray ignoro lo que ella le dijo.

-_¡Sí! ¡Lo es! ¡Juvia tenía miedo de que usted solo la utilizara!-_Le gritó Juvia mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

_-¡Yo no te utilizaría Juvia! ¡Jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien! Y menos con los tuyos… no me lo tengo permitido…- _Gray la tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

Juvia comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Gray la abrazo, él también tenía miedo… miedo de enamorarse de ella… Sus familias se odian, así que él no puede enamorarse de ella porque sabe lo que su padre haría si se enterara.

_-''Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Juvia...''- _Pensó Gray abrazando a Juvia.

Al salir de la Universidad Juvia le dijo a Gajeel que saldría con alguien, obviamente no le dijo con quién; pues si no la llevaría de los cabellos. Juvia espero a Gray por unos 5-10 minutos, ese día Gray no llevaba su automóvil si no su motocicleta, ambos subieron y se dirigieron al café más cercano pidieron lo clásico; café. Hablaron mucho tiempo sobre cosas triviales. Gray le pidió a Juvia una cita y esta asintió, le contó a su gran amigo Gajeel y prometió que lo guardaría en secreto.

Había pasado una semana desde la cita de Gray y Juvia, por suerte nadie se había enterado, Gajeel y Levy se convirtieron en pareja oficial al igual que Natsu y Lucy, Erza y Jellal no se animaban a dar el siguiente paso que sería: el noviazgo. Por otro lado Gray y Juvia… bueno ellos… aún salían.

Juvia tuvo la oportunidad de rentar un departamento cerca de la Universidad, así Gray podría visitarla sin que sus padres se enteraran.

_-Gray-sama, ¿Qué vestido le quedaría mejor a Juvia?- _Pregunto Juvia en bata con un vestido rojo y uno azul.

_-¡J-J-Juviaaa! Ponte algo encima- _Grito Gray sonrojado y con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la nariz.

_-Ahh… Por lo menos dígale a Juvia cual se le vería mejor-_ Hizo berrinche Juvia.

_-E-El azul…- _Dijo sonrojado.

Juvia entro a su habitación y se puso el vestido azul que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con unos tacones blancos. Fue con Gray y se dispusieron a salir al cine. Al regresar Gray acompaño a Juvia hasta su departamento…

_-Bueno Juvia…te veo mañana…-_Se despidió Gray sonriendo.

_-No Gray-sama, quédese a tomar un café… afuera hace frio y no quiero que se enferme- _Detuvo Juvia a Gray.

_-Bueno…-_Paso al departamento de Juvia donde tomaron café hablaron sobre anécdotas graciosas o tristes de su vida.

-_Demonios ya es tarde…- _Dijo Gray mirando su reloj.

_-Gray-sama, son las 2:00 am si sale le pasara algo, mejor quédese aquí…- _Dijo Juvia abrazándolo por la espalda.

_-Tienes razón pero… ¿estas segura de que me quede?-_Pregunto inseguro.

_-Claro…- _Susurró.

Gray se quedó allí por unos momentos, dejando que Juvia lo abrazara pero ella rompió el silencio.

_-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama…-_Le susurró al oído.

Gray tomo las manos de Juvia las cuales estaban abrazando su torso y las beso.

_-Yo igual…- _Respondió aun besando las manos de Juvia.

Juvia se separó, lo miro fijamente y tomo el cuello del chico atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para así juntar sus labios. Fue un beso lleno de emociones, ahora Juvia no se sentía usada se sentía amada. Se besaron al punto de juntar sus lenguas y jugar con sus manos, Juvia metía sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Gray y este acariciaba sus piernas.

Juvia lo jalo de la camiseta y lo guio hasta la habitación, Gray la empujo a la cama y este se posiciono encima otorgándole caricias por todo el cuerpo.

_-Gray-saaahh…-_No pudo terminar pues Gray comenzó a tocar su intimidad.

_-E-Estas mojada…-_Le susurro Gray al oído.

_-Gray-sama… n-no diga esas c-cosas….-_ Dijo avergonzada.

Gray metió un dedo dentro de Juvia la cual esta grito fuertemente.

_-¡Yaaahhh! D-Duele…-_Se quejó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

_-L-Lo siento…- _Se disculpó Gray besándola.

Gray metió un poco más su dedo y Juvia se tensaba más, Le quito el sostén y la camisa y preso a unos de sus senos con su boca y el otro con su mano. Juvia gemía y gemía, Gray la desvestía hasta quedar solamente como Dios la trajo al mundo. Gray quedo igual que ella así que Juvia le dijo que empezara…

_-Gray-sama… puede meterlo…-_Dijo sonrojada mientras abría un poco las piernas.

_-¿S-Segura?…-_Pregunto inseguro.

_-S-Sí…Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea el primero…-_Murmuro jalándolo hacia ella.

Gray se posiciono sobre ella y comenzó a meter su miembro en ella, la cual gritaba y sollozaba del dolor que le causaba, al pasar los minutos se acostumbró y comenzó a moverse lentamente sacándole a la chica gritos pero de placer.

_-Ohh… sí… siga así…-_Gemía Juvia abrazando fuertemente a Gray el cual al oír esto se excito más y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Las embestidas de Gray se volvían más y más rápidas excitando más a Juvia, cambiaron varias veces de pose hasta que llegaron al clímax perfecto.

_-J-J-Juvia… me voy a…- _No termino la frase y un líquido blanquecino empezó a correr fue de la intimidad de la chica.

_-¡Ahhh!- _Gimió al sentir el líquido dentro de ella –_Eso fue perfecto Gray-sama-_ Dijo besándole la mejilla.

Estaban tan cansados que ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados, con unas sábanas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y una noche que había sido testigo de los arrebatos.

**GAGAGAGAGA LIMON JARCOR FRON JEL **

**Nicolás: Pero… que… demonios…**

**Brandon: Creo que… iré… al baño…**

**Gaby: Pervertida…**

**Perdon perdón D: lo iba a subir el domingo pero mi hermanita querida apago la pc y como ya se me había apagado xd no pude recuperar el archivo D: y apenas lo termine ñaaaa! **

**Adiós uwu**


	4. Make me Happy

**MAKES ME HAPPY**

**Holi :3 Muchas Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews sensualones :'3 (Sonatika-San) Pues ya no tengo nada más que decir así que comencemos xd**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días tras ese encuentro, Gray y Juvia se hicieron novios oficialmente. Los encuentros en el departamento de Juvia se hacían más frecuentes nadie sabía lo que ellos hacían cuando estaban solos, los padres de Gray ni los de Juvia se habían percatado de lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo al parecer solo sabían Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Natsu y Lucy. Olvidándonos de eso pasamos a la Universidad donde se encuentran los antes nombrados sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.<p>

_-Gajeel me invito a una cena en su casa- _Menciono Levy con una emoción grandísima.

_-¡Cállate Enana! ¿Por qué quieres que se enteren todos?-_Le grito Gajeel algo furioso.

_-¡Waahh! Es que ningún chico me había invitado a su casa-_Chilló Levy.

_-Tsk…-_Chasqueó la lengua Gajeel haciendo que todos se burlaran.

_-¡Hahahaha!-_Carcajeo Natsu –_Yo por mi parte, invite a Lucy a unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad-_Dijo Orgulloso abrazando a Lucy y está sonrojándose.

Todos comenzaron a hablar excepto Juvia y Gray quienes estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

_-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- _Pregunto Gajeel.

_-¿Eh…?-_ Despertó Juvia sacándose de sus pensamientos.

_-Nada… sólo estaba pensando donde podría llevar a Juvia-_Dijo Gray.

_-Gray-samaa~-_Canturreo Juvia sonrojada.

_-¡Pasen la Navidad Juntos!-_Propuso Erza y todos la miraron con cara de ''KHÉ'' –_Esta bien… si no quieren no importa… dejare que me golpeen, insulten, vomiten y dejen de ser mis amigos…-_Dijo algo triste.

_-E-Erza-san… tranquila… no es para tanto…-_Trato de calmarla Juvia.

-_Está bien, pasare la navidad con Juvia-_Dijo algo pensativo Gray.

_-¡¿Enserio Gray-sama?!-_Grito de la emoción Juvia.

-_Sí-_Asintió el chico con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la Universidad Juvia y Gray salieron juntos de la mano pues irían a un lugar solo para ellos.<p>

_-Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos Gray-sama?-_ Juvia pregunto impaciente.

_-Es un se-cre-to…-_Rio.

_-¡Gray-sama! ¡Me mata la curiosidad!-_ Chillo Juvia.

Subieron al auto y Gray comenzó a conducir mientras ellos hablaban.

_-Gray-sama ¿qué le gustaría para la navidad?-_ Pregunto felizmente.

_-No necesitas darme nada, estar contigo en navidad es más que suficiente-_ Dijo Gray.

El pelinegro no lo noto pero ella se sonrojo de sobremanera, llegaron al lugar donde se estacionaron y bajaron dejando notar que era un parque; pero el típico parque, no, este parque tenía ríos y juegos donde las familias hacían picnics, era muy tranquilo y lindo para ambos.

_-¡Waaooh! Gray-sama mire que lindo-_ Se sorprendió la chica con sus ojos llenos de color.

_-¿Verdad que es lindo? Vine aquí unas dos veces-_Dijo el pelinegro con melancolía en sus ojos.

_-¡Entremos Gray-sama!- Juvia lo jalo de la muñeca haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos._

Una vez adentro caminaron y pasaron por un sendero de rosas hermoso, Juvia se enamoró de ellas y Gray tomo una aún espinándose lo hizo. Pero mal pues fueron pillados haciendo que corrieran lejos de allí de la mano mientras reían.

Se hizo atardecer y con una pareja cansada decidieron sentarse a ver el atardecer frente a un rio era un espectáculo para sus ojos, algo que nunca se podría apreciar en la vida. Juvia comenzó a tararear una canción la cual fue captada por el chico llamando su atención.

_-¿Es…''Come Back Home''?-_Dijo Gray tratando de identificar la canción.

_-Sí… ¿cómo supo?-_ Pregunto la chica.

_-Pues… me gusta esa canción…-_Dijo Gray.

_-Entonces… ¡Cantémosla juntos!-_Propuso Juvia.

_-O-Okay…-_

* * *

><p><strong>COME BACK HOME<strong>

1…2…3… ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Extraño tus abrazos y tu olor

Una vez más… 4…5…6… empiezan a caer lágrimas.

Extraño tu olor que me abrazo

Tú me dijiste que eras para mí…

Me mentiste, comenzaste a ser frío conmigo, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?, porque te has ido lejos

Vuelve a casa, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

No me dejes en este mundo frío, vuelve a mi lado

Vuelve a casa, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y

Todavía estoy esperando a que te guste

Pero ahora has lo que tienes que hacer

Te odio por no responderme nunca

Me pregunto a veces por ti, pero luego se me

Olvida

Estoy atrapada en un tiempo sin ti

No puedo mirar hacia delante, estoy muy

Asustada

Hay demasiados días que están sin terminar

Que parece que van empeorando por

Nosotros

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? Creo que demasiado lejos

Vuelve a casa, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

No me dejes en este mundo frío, vuelve a mí

Lado

Vuelve a casa, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y

Que todavía estoy esperando a que te guste

Pero ahora has lo que tienes que hacer

Lo único que queda aquí es tu sombra

Mi anhelo por ti me tortura me tortura más que mi

Soledad

Parecer que puedo captar el sonido de tu risa

Pero los momentos se dispersan como un

Castillo de arena

Todas las noches tengo pesadillas

Incluso en mis sueños yo digo tu nombre

Y de un momento todo cambia, pero lo único.

Que no cambia

Es que yo soy tu reina, y tú mi rey.

Vuelve a casa ¿Puedes volver a casa?

No me dejes en este frío mundo, vuelve a mí

Lado.

Vuelve a casa, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y

Que todavía estoy esperando a que te guste

Pero ahora has lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la canción ambos se vieron a los ojos y rieron.<p>

''_**Es un poco irónico…''**_

-_Gray-sama…-_Lo llamo Juvia.

_-¿Sí?_

_-Lo amo, nunca se vaya de mi lado-_Musito sonrojada abrazando al chico.

_-Yo también Juvia, siempre… siempre estaremos juntos…-_Dijo Gray.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados mirando el atardecer, como si fuera lo más bello del mundo; y lo era. No había otra cosa parecida, esto era lo más lindo, sus corazones latían fuertemente y el amor que ellos se tenían era demasiado fuerte.

Cayo la noche y la pareja se levantó del césped para dirigirse hasta el auto del Gray donde ambos fueron a cenar y a comprar uno que otro capricho de Juvia. En el camino se encontraron a un Jellal hincado con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates y delante de él estaba Era; quien estaba sonrojada y asintiendo repetidas veces, Juvia se sintió feliz de que su amiga por fin fuera la novia de Jellal Fernándes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LUCY<strong>

Estaba con Natsu en mi departamento pues él acostumbraba ir para des aburrirse y leer mis novelas ultramente secretas, y él estaba acostado en mi cama leyendo el manga de _Hunter x Hunter_ mientras yo cepillaba mi cabello pues me había salido de duchar, no estábamos diciendo nada hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

_-Oye Natsu… ¿Qué quieres cenar?-_Pregunte.

_-¡Waaaoh! Luce me cocinara-_ Se alegró.

_-Hehehe…-_Reí nerviosamente.

_-Pues…-_Pensó-_¡Que te parece si haces panqueques!-_Opino.

_-¿Panqueques?- _No era que odiara los panqueques pero nunca en mi vida cocine panqueques.

_-¡Sí! Mi madre los cocinaba taaan bien…-_Recordó mientras le salía un hilo de saliva.

_-E-Esta bien…-_Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina; por suerte encontré los ingredientes y los comencé a preparar, cuando termine le agregue miel y fresas con chocolate junto a un vaso de leche –_Aquí tienes Natsu- _Sentí el corazón saliendo de mi pecho ¿y si no le gustan? ¿Y si los escupe? ¿O y si se dirige al baño a vomitar? Dios, si pasa eso juro que me pongo a llorar.

_-Oh…-_Prepárate para llorar Lucy –_Están… ¡Deliciosos!-_Grito mientras se metía todos los panqueques a la boca.

_-E-E-E… ¡¿Enserio?!-_Grite, nunca pensé que fuera verdad.

_-Enserio… ¡Nuestros hijos estarían felices si comieran tus panqueques!-_Espera… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Nuestros _**hijos**_? ¿Y yo cuando me case con el? Bueno, en realidad si quiero, pero por ahora no.

_-¿Nuestros hijos?-_Pregunte algo desconcertada.

_-Sí, ¿o acaso no quieres tener un hijo mío?-_Me miro con cara de bebé regañado, obviamente él iba a salir ganando.

_-B-Bueno… no es que no quiera p-pero aun soy muy…-_Tartamudeé pero alguien me interrumpió.

_-¿Joven?-_Termino la frase Natsu –_Entonces… puedo esperar, pero hay algo a lo que no puedo._

_-¿Así? ¿Y qué es?-_ Pregunte.

_-Casarme contigo…-_ Susurro pero yo alcance a escucharlo.

_-Natsu…-_Musite sonrojada _–Yo también quiero… casarme contigo…-_Natsu se levantó y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una cajita negra cuando la abrió dejo ver un hermoso anillo plateado con una piedra azul rey.

_-Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-_ Se hinco ante mí.

_-N-Natsu… si… si quiero-_ me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras Natsu me tomaba una mano para colocarme el anillo y me abrazaba.

''_**Me enseñaste que en las cosas más pequeñas, se encuentran las más grandes''**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola putos ggg uwu <strong>

**Aquí termine esto ggg **

**#PepaPigtehamo**

**Así es chavos :V **

**Bueno adiós xd**

**LovelySora.**


	5. IF I WERE YOU

**IF I WERE YOU**

**Lo sientooo! TnT no pude actualizar a tiempooo! Rayos! Carambolas! Demonios! Maldición! Me cagooo! La razón: no tenía tiempo; tenía que hacer bastantes tareas que cuando las terminaba mi energía se iba al caño y no podía escribir, después fui a la playa con mi familia y regresamos hoy! D: lo siento en verdad TnT**

* * *

><p><strong>25 de diciembre 8:00 p.m.<strong>

Juvia esperaba ansiosa en su departamento a que Gray llegará; puesto que ese día tan especial irían a cenar al más prestigiado restaurante de toda Magnolia. Tenía un hermoso vestido tejido color gris sin mangas el cual le tapaba el cuello, el vestido con un fajo negro, unas medias negras y botas grises, iba muy cómoda.

Por fin llegó Gray, apago su cigarrillo y bajo del auto para dirigirse hasta el departamento de Juvia.

_-¡Gray-sama!-_ Saludo la chica al abrir la puerta y así regalarle un beso en los labios.

_-Te ves preciosa…-_ La alago tomándola de la cintura.

_-G-Gracias… usted también sé muy bien-_ Respondió sonrojada mientras observaba a Gray, su vestuario consistía en unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul desbotonada de los primeros dos botones y arremangada hasta los codos, y en la muñeca derecha un reloj plateado.

_-Gracias…-_ Agradeció y la tomo de la mano –_Ven, vamos al auto- _Caminaron hasta el auto.

_-¿A dónde iremos, Gray-sama?-_ Pregunto Juvia.

_-Escuche que montaran el gran árbol navideño y fuegos artificiales-_ Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

_-¡Que divertido!-_ Exclamo Juvia.

Una vez que llegaron al parque principal de Magnolia pudieron notar mucha gente y niños cantando villancicos también había un hombre vestido de Santa Claus el cual les regalaba paletas a los niños, todo era tan hermoso.

_-Mira…-_ Gray apunto a la estrella que estaba en la punta del árbol, tenía unos bellos colores amarillos y brillaba tan hermoso que solo una vez en la vida se podía apreciar algo así.

_-Qué bello es…-_ Murmuro la chica con intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Gray la miro con una sonrisa, en verdad… Gray estaba profundamente enamorado de Juvia…

Momentos después, encendieron los fuegos artificiales y a las personas de menos recursos les dieron una linda cena. Juvia y Gray subieron al auto y esperaron…

_-Gray-sama…-_ Ambos tocaron la radio haciendo que sus manos rosaran.

_-Juvia…-_ Pegaron sus cabezas y después se besaron.

_-J-Juvia… lo siente…-_ Se disculpó alejándose de sus labios.

-_Hmp…_- Musito sonrojado mientras encendía el radio.

La música sonó, una canción la cual Juvia se sabía de memoria, esa canción le traía malos recuerdos…

**IF I WERE YOU**

**2NE1**

Otro día pasa como este, mi largo día pasó sin ti

me vestí con la ropa que más te gustaba  
>Debería verme bonita en el espejo<br>Pero solo luzco miserable, el indiscreto cielo de noche  
>Luce hermoso.<p>

deseo que tú puedas ser yo,  
>Deseo que yo pudiera ser tú,<br>Deseo que tú puedas sentir esto aunque sea un día  
>Tu corazón, mi corazón, deseo poder amarte<br>Deseo que tú me ames,  
>Deseo que pudiéramos estar juntos tan solo un día<br>Así podría dejarte ir sin excusas.

Quiero tirar todo enfrente de mí  
>Quiero gritar fuerte pero…<p>

la única que escucharía seria yo, junto con la vela encendida  
>No hay mucho que dejar en mi corazón,<br>Esta hermosa casa se siente como una prisión  
>el indiscreto cielo de noche es hermoso.<p>

deseo que tú puedas ser yo,  
>Deseo que yo pudiera ser tú,<br>Deseo que tú puedas sentir esto aunque sea un día  
>Tu corazón, mi corazón, deseo poder amarte<br>Deseo que tú me ames,  
>Deseo que pudiéramos estar juntos tan solo un día<br>Así podría dejarte ir sin excusas.

a veces quiero empujar todo atrás  
>E irme como tú, quiero lavar to mi dolor con alcohol<br>Mi tristeza con risas, pero no puedo.

deseo que tú puedas ser yo,  
>Deseo que yo pudiera ser tú,<br>Deseo que tú puedas sentir esto aunque sea un día  
>Tu corazón, mi corazón, deseo poder amarte<br>Deseo que tú me ames,  
>Deseo que pudiéramos estar juntos tan solo un día<br>Así podría dejarte ir sin excusas.

Juvia miro hacia la ventana mientras esos recuerdos tan nostálgicos venían de nuevo a su mente…

_-Juvia… ¿estás bien?-_ Pregunto inseguro.

_-…-_ No respondió.

_-¿Juvia?-_ Volvió a preguntar.

La chica salió de su trance y algo aturdida dijo:

_-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo Gray-sama?-_ Pregunto exaltada.

_-¿estás bien? Pareces perdida en tus pensamientos-_ Le dijo.

_-Ehh…-_ comenzó a reír nerviosa –_Me quede viendo esas hermosas decoraciones…_

_-Hmp…-_ Musito –_tienes razón… son hermosas…-_ Agregó.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

_-Ah… es una lástima que Gray no nos acompañe…-_Suspiro.

_-No te preocupes Lyon…-_ Chelia le dio palmaditas en el hombro tratando de animarlo.

_-Ahh…-_Suspiro Ultear –_Quisiera que mi hermanito estuviera aquí…-_ lloriqueó.

_-Al parecer todos están listos…-_Dijo un hombre de traje.

_-Sí-_ dijeron todo al unísono.

-_Entonces vámonos…-_ Dijo Ur.

Todos subieron a la limosina y el chofer comenzó a conducir hasta un restaurante muy famoso en toda Magnolia.

_-Llegamos…-_ El chofer abrió la puerta para que todos salieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Juvia y Gray.<strong>

_-Ya estamos cerca…-_ aviso Gray sonriendo.

_-¡Qué emoción!-_ se sonrojo la chica.

Una vez que llegaron, los atendieron. No había noche más hermosa que la de esa vez…

_-Gray-sama, no sabía que usted era tan gracioso…-_ Comenzó a reír.

_-¡Hahaha! Voy enserio Juvia, Haha…-_Trató de calmar su risa pero no pudo.

_-Lyon, ¿Qué ordenaras?-_Dijo Chelia sonriendo.

-_No lo sé…-_Miro el menú

Ultear miro hacia el alrededor hasta que paró en una persona; Juvia Loxar.

''_¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?'' _Pensó.

Ahora su mirada se posaba en el hombre que la acompañaba; tenía una cabellera alborotada después se posó en sus muñecas y eso le hizo abrir los ojos como platos…

El hombre tenía un reloj plateado en el cual estaba grabado el apellido ''FULLBUSTER'' eso no era casualidad y se levantó de golpe.

_-¿Pasa algo hija?- _Pregunto Ur.

_-E-Eh… iré al tocador…- _Dicho esto salió como rayo hacia el baño.

''_Demonios… él es Gray… ¿¡Pero qué demonios hace con esa Loxar!? Tengo que hacer algo… pero ¿qué?''-_ pensó

Salió de allí, paso por un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Juvia y Gray para notar algo que la dejo boquiabierta… ¡Ese hombre era Gray!

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y espero a que algo pasara y así fue.

_-¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes!- _Saludo el anfitrión – _¡Les deseo una feliz navidad! Hoy haremos el juego del muérdago, consiste en llegar a cualquiera mesa y el muérdago quedara en medio de esas dos personas, y claro, tendrán que besarse…-_ Todos aplaudieron animados –_Comencemos…-_

Acercaron el muérdago a varias personas y todos reían animados hasta que…

-_¡Ustedes son los siguientes!-_ acercaron el muérdago entre Lyon y Chelia los cuales empezaron a evitarlo.

-_Ehh… n-no… solo somos amigos de trabajo…-_Dijo Chelia.

_-S-Sí… solo eso... además… e-ehh… papá di algo…-_ hablo nerviosamente Lyon.

_-Bésense…-_ Y Silver sonrió.

_-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué!?- _Grito avergonzada Chelia.

_-¿Pero Chelia no me habías contado que Lyon era tu tipo?-_ Recordó Ur -_ ¿Y qué te parecía atractivo?- _Agregó.

_-¿¡E-Eso es cierto Chelia!?-_ Grito sonrojado.

_-¡Aghh!-_ Chelia se despeino y tomo a Lyon del mentón y así besarlo.

Todos quedaron estáticos hasta el mismo Lyon, todos pensaron que no lo harían.

Al separarse ambos se vieron con los rostros sonrojados y se voltearon.

_-Okay… eso fue raro… pero sigamos…-_rio nervioso el anfitrión.

_-¡Ustedes son los afortunados!-_Grito el chico del muérdago acercándose a Gray y Juvia.

_-¿J-Juvia y Gray-sama…?-_ pregunto nerviosa.

_-¡Sí!-_Dijo el chico.

Estos dos se besaron y todos los observaron, que linda imagen pero…

_-¿¡Gray!?-_ Grito Lyon.

_-¿¡Ella no es Juvia Loxar!?-_ Grito Ultear apuntando a Juvia.

_-Juvia… puede explicarlo…-_ Tartamudeo.

_-¡Gray! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?-_ Su padre grito bastante enojado.

Lyon se acercó a Gray y le dio un puñetazo mientras que Ultear y Chelia sacaban a Juvia del restaurante.

Ambos hermanos pelearon hasta que Silver los separo.

_-¡Cálmense! ¡Gray que demonios hacías con ella aquí!-_ Le grito.

-_Yo… ¡Yo la amo y ustedes no me separaran de ella!-_ Le grito Gray.

_-Basta ya…-_ Ur se acercó a Gray y le dio una bofetada.

_-Gray… en Francia tengo nuestro negocio…. ¡Así que mañana a primera hora te iras! ¡Nunca más la volverás a ver!- _Sentencio Silver.

_-…Que…-_ Musito el muchacho con los ojos abiertos como platos…-_¡No puedes ordenarme nada! ¡Yo soy mayo de edad y lo que haga te debe importar una mierda!-_ Grito bastante enojado.

_-Es una orden…- _Dijo con tono tranquilo.

_-¡Una orden ni que un carajo!-_ grito Gray -_¡No iré a Francia! ¡Me quedare aquí con Juvia por que la-…-_No termino pues Lyon le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

_-Súbanlo a la limosina…-_ Dijo Silver.

_-G-G-Gray-sama…-_ Susurro Juvia sentada sobre sus rodillas.

_-Hmp…-_ Murmuro molesta Ultear –_Cállate…-_ y esta chica le jalo el cabello a Juvia arrogándola al suelo.

.

_-Mira cómo te dejaron Juvia…-_ Levy estaba curando las heridas de Juvia.

_-J-Juvia… es una tonta…-_ Comenzó a llorar.

Alguien abrió la puerta con furia…

_-¡Juvia!-_ La llamó Gajeel -_¿¡Quién mierdas te hizo esto!? ¡Lo matare!-_ Grito eufórico.

_-G-Gajeel… tranquilízate…-_ Lo abrazo por la espalda la pequeña Levy.

_-¿¡Cómo mierda dices que me calme!? ¡¿Acaso no ves como dejaron a Juvia?!- Le respondió molesto._

_-Gajeel-kun… no te preocupes…-_ Musito Juvia aun llorando.

_-¡Fueron esos Fullbuster! ¡Lo sabía!-_ Gajeel salió corriendo de la habitación.

Levy llevó a Juvia hasta su recamara y la dejo durmiendo.

_-No te preocupes Juvia-chan… todo estará bien-_ Trato de animarla.

Juvia se durmió unos minutos hasta que unos golpes las despertaron, miro hacia el balcón y allí estaba Gray… Juvia no pudo evitar llorar mientras Gray se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

_-Lo siento… todo es mi culpa…-_ La voz del muchacho se oía quebrantada –_No debieron hacerte daño… te amo tanto…- _Y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos –_Te fallé… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…-_ dijo repetidas veces besando su frente.

_-J-Juvia le perdona todo… todo… sin excepción alguna… pero por favor quédese con Juvia-_ lo abrazo con fuerza.

-_Lo siento…-_ y la beso en los labios.

Se besaron tanto como pudieron, se amaban… se besaron como si fuera el último momento… (Y lo era) pero no les importaba si tan solo se amaban una vez más… Gray acaricio sus cabellos y Juvia sus mejillas. Poco a poco se iban desasiendo se sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el frío chocaba contra sus cuerpos y el sudor también… sus movimientos sincronizados como si previamente los hubieran practicado coordinaban con la pasión del momento. Las fuertes y excitantes embestidas del muchacho hacían gemir del placer a la peliazul, se acariciaban, se besaban y se amaban con todas sus fuerzas… cambiaban de pose y llegaban al clímax perfecto para así saciar su tristeza, el perfume de Juvia y el sudor se mezclaban lo cual excitaba más a Gray, los gruñidos de Gray junto a los gemidos agudos de Juvia hacían la perfección de momento…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Juvia despertó y se dio cuenta de que Gray se había marchado… y quizá para siempre… ¿Por qué? Abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, eran las 10 a.m. y Gray partiría a las 6 a.m. lo había perdido…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado <strong>

**Les agradeciria si le dan follow fav o un review gracias :') Pasen feliz año nuevo los quiere…**

**LovelySora.**


End file.
